dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TaviRider
Promotion I'm slowly stepping down from the wiki, but I want to make sure it's left with active and sufficient moderators. You seem like a good candidate, have you considered applying? - Dashiva (talk | mod) 08:31, 7 July 2006 (UTC) : Thanks for the vote of confidence. I've considered it. I can't commit to any specific amount of contributions, though. Work and other things in my life will take priority. Before you go, I need a couple bits of advice first: How do I move/rename pages properly, and how do I automatically add the UTC time to the end of my comments? :) -- TaviRider 14:17, 7 July 2006 (UTC) :: To move a page, click the 'move' tab at the top of the page. Then enter the new page name and the reason for the move. For signatures, use one of ~~~, ~~~~ and ~~~~~. The first is name only, the second is name and time, and the last is time only. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 16:34, 7 July 2006 (UTC) :: There is a button (2nd to the last) that looks like a squiggle. If you press it, it places the "--~~~~" macro on your edit. The macro expands into the standard timestamped signature. --GrauGeist 19:55, 7 July 2006 (UTC) ::: Fantastic! Thanks. the ~~~~ worked perfectly, but I still don't see a squiggle button. Is that a FireFox extension perhaps? I just put in my candidacy post for administrator. --TaviRider 16:41, 8 July 2006 (UTC) Xavier the Baker's Flour I'm not really sure how to use wiki that well, but I wanted to say that I am alos a level 100 baker, and I am interested in finding out about Xavier the Baker's bread. I wnat to help you find it, so if there is any help ou need, please contact me. Thanks. --Blainemanish 18:16, 28 July 2006 (UTC) : Thanks for the offer Blainemanish. I ground up a couple dozen Xavier the Baker's Flour a long time ago and made several attempts to discover a secret recipe. I kept notes in Talk:Baker. I'll clean it up so it's easier for others to add to the list of attempted recipes. If you want to try some other recipes, please write down the results there. --TaviRider 20:13, 28 July 2006 (UTC) ::So I added a description to the Curryless Curry Bread. Thanks, it looks really good now. All I need to do is add a screenshot, but unfortunatley, I use a Macintosh, and I can't take screenshots of Dofus with my mac. I really appreciate your help though. By the way, my IGN is Carthan. I haven't really started experimenting, because I have been busy with other things, but I still really want to try to figure it out. Also, can you somewhat describe to me how you added the Curryless Curry Bread to the catagory:bread? Thanks, that would be really helpful, because I'm trying to add content to this wikia, and it would be easier if I wasn't so dumb/I knew what I was doing. Thanks again for your help. --Blainemanish 18:33, 3 August 2006 (UTC) :::No, but that is what I am talking about... what if Kwaker Vans is not refering to Wholegrain Flour? That is what I'm getting at--what if that is the last flour for the Xavier the Baker Recipe? --Blainemanish 18:36, 3 August 2006 (UTC) Comments and requests Please add any comments or requests below, and remember to end your comments with "--~~~~" so I know who made the comment. --TaviRider 23:30, 25 July 2006 (UTC) Hello, I am not the best with the wiki's code I disaggree strongly with the Wand page as the other version has little information I want to go on the page and see what all the weapons give me right away instead of clicking on each one in time. I finished the page at 2 am took me 2 hours after that i went to bed. I was going to resize and edit the text best i can thursday or friday. Unless you want to complete the table for me please look up Staff becuase I use that as my basis --JerryDB 18:02, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Sorry if I edited something you think I shouldn't have, still relatively new to editing these pages. --Stillgrave Marchantile Place While adding the Pandala Island location to the Merchantile Place stub, I noticed that it was misspelled "Marchantile Place". I created a new page with correct spellings and turned the old page into a redirect so as to avoid breaking any links, but once all old links have been repaired, this page should be deleted. --Themonkeymoo 08:39, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :OK, I went ahead and fixed the links (there were only 3) that pointed erroneously http://dofus.wikia.com/index.php?title=Marchantile_Place&redirect=no here and http://dofus.wikia.com/index.php?title=Merchantile_places&redirect=no here (the latter was already a redirect page) so the former longer serves any purpose, but the latter may still be useful. --Themonkeymoo 08:53, 7 October 2006 (UTC) 71.11.222.222 You may wish to check the contributions log of 71.11.222.222 as he may have been doing some things you wouldn't want. One particular example is LEVELS (all caps), which just says "Fruity" on it. --Mikkun 22:36, 13 August 2006 (UTC) He also seems to be removing all traces of the Sram race. That cant be good >_> --Mikkun 22:42, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for bringing this to my attention. That IP address is permanently banned now, and the damage has been fixed. --TaviRider 23:01, 13 August 2006 (UTC) Recruiting :hey dude im recruitin ppl for scara huntin must be lvl 75 to 80 recruitin lvl 100 enutrof remember must be a member to the game of dofus :: That's not the kind of comment or request I was asking about... I meant something relating to the wiki. Plus, if you look at my user page you'll see I don't meet your requirements. I think you'll have more success recruiting within the game. --TaviRider 05:42, 1 August 2006 (UTC) Images copyright Excuse me: As you're a sysop (the 3 others sysops have exactly the same message :p), could you please take a look at this paragraph about images copyright? Thank you very much =)! — Ethaniel 09:24, 11 August 2006 (UTC) :I'll let a more experienced administrator address this. --TaviRider 23:01, 13 August 2006 (UTC) ::Dashiva has addressed this. See discussion at Dofus:Community Portal/Images. --TaviRider 16:00, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Articles for deletion or Admin notice board? Is there not a page where you could request for page deletion and such (like WP:AFD)? --Kishou 16:14, 11 September 2006 (UTC) : The way we manage that in this wiki is by adding the marker to the page content, then adding a discussion of why the page should be deleted in the associated talk page. Then you can see all pages marked for deletion at Category:Delete. --TaviRider 19:22, 11 September 2006 (UTC) :: Ok. Thx. --Kishou 02:25, 12 September 2006 (UTC) Skunk Dungeon You have been removing comments that people have made about the skunk dungeon. I am not saying that it does not exist (which it probably does not), but I've heard several people use it by name as a dungeon that you trade the koolich set peices for a dofus. Even though to no ones knowelege it has been implemented yet, that doesn't mean the french players dont know something we dont from the official french forums. I am not saying you are wrong for removing the listing, I was just wondering if you knew for sure it does not exist, or if you just removed it because you have not heard of it. --Tmdart 18:23, 9 October 2006 (UTC) :I searched two different forum sites for the word skunk and saw nothing. Based upon that I concluded it's a rumor. Even if I'm wrong and the rumors turn out to be true, the wiki isn't the right place for unconfirmed rumors. This site is for reference, not speculation. That's what forums are for. --TaviRider 19:34, 9 October 2006 (UTC) ::I did not think it was known for fact either, that's why I asked. I was just curious if you knew one way or the other.--Tmdart 00:35, 10 October 2006 (UTC) :::I just noticed this, but on the official community site there is a reference to the Skeunk Dungeon at the top of the main page just under a picture explaining mounts.--Tmdart 02:57, 12 October 2006 (UTC) Standart format for set pages Finaly I have finish working on the format to apply to all the set pages, I would like if you could drop your opinion. I have abuse of the format so its easy to spot the inconformities that it can arraise here is the link User:Cizagna/SetProyect hope to see your opinion. --Cizagna 02:25, 17 October 2006 (UTC) : Thanks for your ideas I did a little bit of tweaking on the User Talk:Cizagna/SetProyect for the 2nd round --Cizagna 23:13, 17 October 2006 (UTC) : I added the format I thought for the 2nd round in the talk page, and tweak the weapon display, also all the individual bonus will allways be align to the top in case the name is bigger than the contence, any more sugestions before i start to standarizing the set pages on sunday 22 of Oct? --Cizagna (Talk) 22:30, 20 October 2006 (UTC) : Just to inform you the Format Standarization for Set pages is currenly in process, once I'm done I will create a page to explain the little details, and in discusion add the a full code for easy copy. --Cizagna (Talk) 19:20, 25 October 2006 (UTC) ::I'm having 2nd thoughts about the "AP lost for the target" even thought its part of an Effect it is linked to the weapon (normally), on other words if you don’t use the weapon in battle you don't get that effect, as damage all spells even weapon damage has +damage or heals where every type of heal will be influence by +heals. And it would be easier in case the gear removes the AP to mark as "-1 AP", unless if you cast a spell example leek pie and then you have a AP lost for the target. Drop me comments on the Set proyect page--Cizagna (Talk) 04:08, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the support Thanks for the support, I will avoid the spelling, it's not my strong with english not been my native lenguage. What I wonder is what is the next step, because User:Dashiva is officialy inactive as he inform on Dofus:Administrators. --Cizagna (Talk) 19:22, 25 October 2006 (UTC) About redirects Please see User talk:Peet I saw that he did a massive redirects from some pages I mark for delete. As I told him I do agree with keeping them as redirects in case users do some mistakes but we require a system for handling because I see items they change capitalization with certain updates so its require to again move the information back to correct capitalization, making it hard to move and having to do it manually loosing history information. --Cizagna (Talk) 15:28, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Promotion discussion Hi, I'd like to direct your attention to Dofus talk:Requests for adminship, where we are discussing how to deal with promotions, now that Dashiva is inactive. Cheers. // Peet talk 13:00, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Help with format I was sort of experminting with a template,but i can't get it to work right. the template is Template:SetBonus and its supostto make it so you can just go (edit, its not showing up proprely) and itl just list 1, 2, and 3 bonus, and leave out 4, 5, 6, etc but its not working, i was looking at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Template for help,but im not shure if the things there work here 100%. Masshuku 23:53, 8 November 2006 (UTC) : Templates are a bit beyond me. When I saw something similar for spell effects for spells that have 5 or 6 levels, we simply created two different templates. You can get more help by going to the Wikia IRC channel. Go to the #wikia channel on chat.freenode.net. --TaviRider 09:33, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Help for help Just noticed, that your page here is the second google hit for dofus help below the wikipedia article -> http://www.google.com/search?q=dofus+help&btnG=Google+Search. I added a note at the top, but the community here might want to create a comprehensive help page (if you don't have one already) for these google visitors. Just a thought ^_^. --Splarka (talk) 05:29, 10 November 2006 (UTC) :Ahhhh Splarka won me I was still researching on how to do it properly... any way also we could work the "Dofus:Policy" page where we can set some rules, I'm still checking how to do it properly as I don't want them to become to complicate. Also we could activate the forum on the dofus wikia but i'm not sure if that is a good idea. --Cizagna (Talk) 05:53, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Weapon template vote Hi, there is a new weapon template and to get a consensus it would be great that you as a senior member to have your vote whatever it is supportive or opposing. The link to see the template Here and the voting will be held on the talk page. --Cizagna (Talk) 19:54, 13 December 2006 (UTC) : I incorporate your ideas on Option 2 please see them and give your comments also of the new difference as i implemented other persons ideas --Cizagna (Talk) 22:08, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Patrol Hey we have now the Patrolled edits activated for Sysops so we can see what it has been check that will speed up when you check something, just have to mark it as patrolled, for new pages will appear at the bottom right and if you check the "diff" it will appear beside the "next diff ->". Hope you enjoy it. --Cizagna (Talk) 14:02, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Contact Hey i need to contact you, could you provide me some times when i can find you in game? preferably in Dofus times --Cizagna (Talk) 03:56, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Admin candidacy Hi, I was wondering if you had any comments on my application to be a sysop here. Cheers. // Peet talk 16:54, 1 January 2007 (UTC) :He has already obtain the 3 required votes so if you could check to add him as sysop charge as i don't have the power. --Cizagna (Talk) 19:26, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Please review the new candidacy of Lirielle she has the required votes. Also think you can reword the rules and conditions for voting to give them a more impersonal touch? --Cizagna (Talk) 14:31, 18 January 2007 (UTC) : Done! Lirielle is now an admin. As long as were discussing the voting system, I wonder if we need to discuss how many administrators we need. My activity level has been sporadic at best, but you, Cizagna and Lirielle have been very busy. Do we need 1 or 2 more? --TaviRider 18:01, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Ok just to be on the safe side, if you are going to leave or know that you are not going to be in a long time i would prefer that you put another bureaucrat because darkstorm is less active than you. So far me and Lirielle are the most active ones, but Peet is doing a great job reverting edits, and helping out on maintaining things so i just check him instead of having the hassle of reverting edits and baning the user also helps me to do decisions that maybe look bias, i think we are good now with the numbers of mods we have unless one becomes inactive our community its not that big, its mainly for viewers now various users started to help me on the standardization of all the pages and that will make lots of edits and make it more appealing but will see if i can make the community grow as I'm trying different things to draw attention here. There is a lot of work to do on creating administrative pages, and more ordered things but like they way, lets go step by step. What i need on the rules its to reword them they are to personal way of speaking as the time they where made Dashiva was the one that manage basically everything, so it was good, but as now this needs to be manage by groups of people the way the rules are display is not a appropriate, and with that i am hitting a language wall. Also maybe the chance on improving the rules (safety guards, more specific requirements) also i notice that in the rules it say "this is not an election" so basically some one as for sysops then he needs 3 people that supports it, and then the mod team should cast sort of a vote or decision if the person its admit or not.--Cizagna (Talk) 21:31, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Date error Yeah, I know it's not of a big relevance but anyway, in your user page you wrote that your 103 Eniripsa married on 21 Fraouctor, 636 and then translate that as 31 August, 2006, the last is ok, but 21 and 31 should be the same number as of Dofus date is just a change of the month names and the year, but the day numer keeps the same. Just saying. --Creao 18:56, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing it out, I fixed it. --TaviRider 21:12, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Bureaucrat rights Sad to hear you have to depart but im happy you have your priorities strait and i wish you the best of lucks. Can you set someone of the active Sysops to bureaucrat rights as i don't want to go again with all the process of requesting bureaucrat rights again as it took more than 1 month last time. --Cizagna (Talk) 00:54, 15 February 2007 (UTC) : Thanks for the well wishes. I'll make you a bureaucrat now, once I find the right page to do it. --TaviRider 05:44, 16 February 2007 (UTC)